Amour ou Amitié, que choisir ?
by kelly malfoy
Summary: Lily est la meilleure amie de James et ils se sont rapprochés.Malgré toutes ses souffrances, lily va-t-elle trouvé l'amour? c ma 1ère fic
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : ** Amour et Amitié, que choisir ?

**Auteur : **Kelly malfoy

**Dis clamer : **tout appartient à J.K. ROWLING sauf quelques persos que j'ai inventé .

**Note de l'auteur : **c'est ma première fanfic, soyez gentils ! L'histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 5.

Prologue

Une nouvelle année commence pour les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Les célèbres maraudeurs sont bien évidemment : James Potter, un grand et musclé brun au grand cœur. Il avait des yeux noisettes et il était particulièrement séduisant avec ses cheveux indomptables et ébouriffés. Il y avait également Sirius Black, lui aussi était un brun et également musclé. Contrairement à James, ses cheveux à lui étaient ordonnés et soigneusement peignés qui le rendait élégant. Il avait un sourire charmeur à faire tomber toute les filles sur son passage. Le troisième maraudeur n'était autre que Remus Lupin, il avait lui aussi son petit plus qui le rendait sympathique et sympa. Ses yeux étaient les plus mystérieux que personne n'eut jamais vu. Enfin, il se nomme Peter Pettigrow et contrairement à Sirius il avait un sourire à faire fuir un troupeau de trolls pour tout vous dire. ( N/a : je ne l'aime pas)

Bien sur, il y avait la magnifique, resplendissante, éblouissante et ravissante Lily Evans. Elle était rousse et avait de magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Elle est la meilleure amie des Maraudeurs, mais elle est plus proche de James avec qui elle partage tout ses secrets. Mais comme les Maraudeurs sont les plus beaux mecs de Poudlard et que toute les filles rêvent de sortir avec l'un d'eux, elles considèrent Lily Evans comme une rivale et ne manquent pas de la faire subir pleins de misères quand les Maraudeurs ne sont pas dans les parages, dans les dortoirs par exemple. Lily, jusqu'à maintenant ne s'est jamais plainte auprès de qui que ce soit. Elle n'a cessé de souffrir si bien à Poudlard mais aussi chez elle où sa sœur la faisait souffrir. Mais heureusement qu'elle avait James, Sirius et Remus en qui elle avait confiance. Elle a tellement souffert qu'elle ne croit plus en beaucoup de choses importantes, l'amour par exemple. Et si l'amour pouvait refermer ses blessures. Et si l'amour pouvait l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Et si l'amour s'appelait James Potter.

Fin maintenant je ne vous demande pas grand chose mais juste un petit saut sur la touche reviews. Pour me laisser vos remarques et impressions.

Merci et bon week-end à vous.


	2. une nouvelle année, enfin d'après moi!

Titre : amour ou amitié, que choisir ?

Disclamer : tout appartient à JK ROWLING.

Note de l'auteur : en fait j'ai rien à dire !

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année enfin d'après moi !**

« Slt Lily »

La dénommée Lily se retourna pour voir et répondre à son interlocuteur, qui se trouva être…

« Slt James, tu vas bien ? dit-elle tout en l'étreignant.

Oui je vais bien et toi ?

Bof! comme d'habitude. »

A cet instant, elle perdit son sourire et James regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Il savait très bien que Pétunia la sœur de Lily la faisait souffrir à cause de cette différence entre elles. Pétunia avait exactement dans son répertoire tous les mots qui auraient pu blesser une personne aussi fragile que Lily.

Slt lily, slt James ! s'exclama Sirius

Slt Sirius, tu n'aurais pas vu Lunard? demanda Lily

non ma petite lilounette, mais je pense qu'il a du nous réservé un compartiment, fit Sirius

Bon je vais le rejoindre dit Lily

On te rejoindra ok, fit James

Ca me va. Sur ce, elle partit.

Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le train lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière, très familière.

Tiens, tiens Evans

Qu'est-ce que tu me veut, Malfoy ?

Tout doux Evans, sinon je serais obligé de te jeter un sort

Je frisonne de peur, oh mon dieu **une mangemorte **! J'ai peur !

Lyndsay Malfoy, sœur jumelle de Malfoy, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui dit :

Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ce que tu viens de dire misérable petite sang de bourbe. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occupera de tes moldus, on verra bien si tu fais autant la fière.

Elle lâcha Lily et elle partit. Lily entra finalement dans le train, soucieuse, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Lyndsay. Et si ce qu'elle a dit allait ce réalisait. Non, elle ment comme à son habitude. Elle trouva finalement Remus, installé dans un compartiment.

Slt Lily, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Slt, non je vais bien

T'es sur

Oui

Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius entrèrent.

Lunard, mon pote !

Slt Sirius

Sirius s'installa à coté de Lily et James, de l'autre coté.

Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici, fit Sirius

T'aurais pas vu Servilius, Sirius demanda James

Si, si accompagnés de sa bande à con

Tu s'est ce que ça veut dire Patmol

Oui Cornedrue

Ils s'apprêtaient à se lever lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

Ben ça alors, quelle bonne surprise, n'est-ce pas James

Ouais, notre cher Servilius et sa petite bande à con

On n'est pas la pour toi Potter, ni même toi Traite cracha malfoy

Alors si c'est pas trop demandé, fit gentiment James, qu'est-ce que tu fous la malfoy ?

Je enfin nous, somme venu dire à la misérable sang de bourbe que. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il avait déjà reçu un poing en plein nez venant de Lily.

J'en marre bordel de merde pourquoi vous vous acharner toujours sur moi ? Hein, pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ? Rien. Je n'ai même pas demander à être née. Alors maintenant toi et ta bande de truffes vous ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius étaient restés bouche bée. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait c'est-a-dire 7 ans, qu'elle avait ainsi explosée de colère.

Tu me le paieras Evans

Laisse moi rire Malfoy

Ma sœur a raison, ses cinglés ont déteint sur toi.

C'est qui tu traite de cinglés la hein, intervint James offensé grave

Il n'y en a pas beaucoup pourtant des gens comme vous

Espèce de tronche de macaque tu te prends réellement pour quelqu'un

Toi tu n'es qu'une sale bête répugnante Potter

James s'apprêtait à lui lançait le plus beau des coup de poing, mais une main l'en empêcha, celle de Lily. C'est à ce moment la qu'il croisa les plus beaux yeux qu'il eut jamais vu.

Il n'en vaut pas la peine James

Sage réflexion Evans

Allez-vous-en

Lily referma la porte et s'assit à coté d'un James toujours fasciné mais aussi en colère.

Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé …

Parce que c'est ce qu'il veut, dit calmement Lily

Oui mais …

Très bien puisque tu le veut vas-y, va lui appliquer ce coup

Ben c'est trop tard idiote

Quoi tu me traite-moi d'idiote ?

Oui, je peux le redire si tu veux Idiote

très bien tu veux jouer, connard

Idiote

Connard

Idiote

Connard

On est arrivé dit Sirius

Idiote

Connard

Idiote

Connard

ON EST ARRIVE ALORS LEVEZ VOS FESSES ET ARRETER DE JOUER ! gronda Sirius.

Un silence s'installa.

Ca fait du bien !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai faim !

Ca va Sirius tu va avoir à manger fit Lily

Enfin le discours du directeur pris fin et le repas apparut. Ce qui ravit Sirius.

C'est doulécieux, eschelent hum

Lily fit une grimace en le voyant s'empiffrer de la sorte. Elle reprit son sérieux.

Bon les gars, je vous laisse, je dois me reposer, a demain

Mais Lily, t'as presque rien mangé

je n'avais pas très faim James

Très bien alors je t'accompagne ok

Si tu veux

Et il quittèrent la salle ensemble. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand …

James t'as rien entendu là

Non

Si j'aurai juré avoir entendu quelque chose, et même que ça venait de là

Très bien allons-y

Ils entrèrent dans un couloir et à la fin de ce couloir, ils aperçurent une jeune fille blessée et apparemment sans connaissance.

Oh mon Dieu, James tout en s'agrippant à ce dernier

Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie et toi va prévenir McGonagall, c'est une fille de Gryffondord

Oui j'y vais

Il emmena la jeune fille et Lily se précipita vers la grande salle pour prévenir son professeur, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.

Bonsoir Pom pom

Bonsoir professeur

Comment vas-t-elle ?

Elle ira sans doute mieux dans quelques jours et on peut qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de chances que Mlle Evans et Mr Potter ait été là.

Professeur, qui est-elle ?

Vous ne savez pas qui elle est ? Elle est pourtant à Gryffondor

Non

Elle s'appelle Léa Sidoine. Elle est d'origine irlandaise, elle est arrivée il y a deux ans et elle est également en 7ème année.

Je vois

Mr Potter et Mlle Evans, vous devriez aller vous coucher car une grande journée vous attend demain.

Oui professeur dirent-ils en chœur

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur dortoir tout en discutant de cette jeune fille.

Fin

Merci à **Kritari, liliz Mamba, AdelheidRe, la p'tite Clo, SusyBones, joomy et Florine.**

Merci, merci, merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Bon en tout cas si ce chapitre est nul, vous le dites, ok ! Ca m'aura cassé un tit peu mais tout ira bien après.

Et oui, je suis désolé pour le retard mais c'est parce que moi j'habite à l'île de la Réunion et que j'avais des devoirs communs donc j'ai du me mettre à réviser.

Voilà, j'ai tout dit ! A!!!


End file.
